You'll be fine
by EmptyDevils
Summary: Karkat is left with Gamzee's final words, "You'll be fine." Oneshot-GamKar. Karkat and Gamzee. (Humanstuck)


_This would have worked a lot better as a couple chapter story, I know, but seeing as I don't have all the time in the world to sit down and write a full length story, here is yet another oneshot that feels incredibly rushed. For that, I am sorry. Enjoy anyway._

_(And I don't own homestuck, incase you were wondering.)_

And just like that, they were through. It had been like a whisper, barely there, but filled with an undertow of beauty if one strained their ears to listen. Karkat couldn't believe this day had come when Gamzee would leave him. He had thought the world of him; he was his world.

"So, what are you trying to tell me? That you thought I was this fucking project to you? See how long it would take before I completely feel for your utter bullshit and then you would just up and fucking leave?" His hands were balled into his fists, eyes locked on the ground, too angry or maybe just too scared to look Gamzee in the face.

Gamzee didn't answer, not sure how to at Karkat's outburst. He only stared dumbfounded, he had tried to explain, but the explanation had fallen on deaf ears. "Answer me, asshole! Of all times, why did you decide now would be a good idea?"

"Look, I'm fucking tired Karkat. I need to get away from everything. My parents, school. . ."

"And me?" He asked. He could hear the tears in his voice and wanted to bite his own tongue at the thought of crying over this asshole, but there they were, tears that were bitter and cold.

Gamzee nodded, "Fucking. . .yeah, I guess so. Motherfucker, I'm terrible at this." He took a step closer to Karkat, placing his hands on either shoulder and burying his face in Karkat's mop of black hair, "I like you and all, but I can't keep you around anymore. I need to get the fuck out of here and I can't bring you to where I'm going because I have no motherfucking idea as to where it is. I need help."

"I could help you! I could, I-." He was cut off as Gamzee put his hand over his mouth.

"Shut up. Please! I'm addicted to some hard shit and I need help. You and I are over because you like me like this and I can't promise you, you'll like me when I'm different. Fuck! I need to get away, start over." He removed his hand, getting eye level with Karkat, "You'll be fine."

Those were the last words Karkat ever heard him say. He'd be fine.

One year later.

He was fine. He wasn't feeling great, or upset, or anything other than that- just fine. People said it all the time but didn't know what it was like to be fine. Being fine didn't mean you were doing well, it meant that your life had crumbled around you and you were slowing picking up the pieces till the point where you could wear a smile again; maybe even genuinely. So fine, yes, fine was heading in the right direction.

He picked up a class from the plethora in front of him, wiping it clean with his over sized white towel. This job hadn't been his first, or second choice, but a job was a job. Dave had set him up with a job at his brother's bar that was becoming quite the hot spot for drunk college students.

"Yo, Karkat, you wanna call it a night? I think we're pretty much done for the night, I mean, it's Tuesday, no one is going to be looking for a drink and some hot jams on a Tuesday, that shit it like reserved for weekends only." Dave said, cleaning his records before putting them back into their sheets.

"What do you mean, this place is fucking exploding with life!" He joked, setting the now clean class on the other side of the counter.

"Yeah, because Missy no-show, and Sir non-existent just brought all their friends tonight."

Karkat had stepped out from behind the bar counter, sitting on one of the plush stools and turned to look at Dave, "Whatever smartass. I'll close up if you just wanted to head out."

Dave had walked out from his DJ stand, taking a seat next to Karkat, "Are you sure about that? I can help out if you want."

Karkat shook his head, "Nah, it'll be fine. Besides, John is probably having a fit that you're not home yet; kids like your mom or something." He chuckled, only to serve the eyeroll he knew Strider was giving him under those stupid shades.

"I bet he is. Alright, you close up tonight, I'll do it tomorrow. We got a deal, bro?" Dave stuck out a fist in his direction, Karkat completing the bro fist bump. "Deal."

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow." He said, taking his leave.

Karkat jumped from his stool, getting quickly to work on putting things away. "I can't believe I've been working here for almost a year." He muttered to himself. It was crazy, how fast time could move; with the blink of an eye, so effortless. "And tomorrow it will be a year since. . ." He couldn't bring himself to say it, even cutting off the thought as soon as it had entered his mind. He felt pathetic even bringing it up.

. Time had dulled that knife so it no longer cut but hacked. It still hurt to think about it, but only if you put enough pressure into it. Thinking about it too long and it would hack the skin until only the bare bone was left and all you had left was the crushing feeling you were missing something.

He had spent six years of his life with him, how could he believe that one year would be enough, even close to enough time? Stupid, so fucking stupid to think, yet there the thought was; he was fine.

Karkat feel to his knees, clutching the white towel close to him, trying to plot the incoming stream of tears that he knew would soon follow, "Goddammit." He closed his eyes tightly, hoping it would stop the inevitable.

He heard the soft peal of the bell hanging above the door, the one that signified that someone had opened the door," We're fucking closed." He barked back at the intruder.

"Karkat?" His eyes shot wide open; he knew that voice. Before he could turn around, a pair of lanky arms were wrapped around him, someone placing their cheek in his mass of his uncontrollable hair. And with that, Karkat's tears began to fall, "Gamzee?"


End file.
